


【快银夜】Youngs’Kingdom（ABO）

by cossete69



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 泽维尔天赋青年学院的期末校庆演出是全员反串剧。排练时，Kurt并没有发现自己才刚迎来分化。





	【快银夜】Youngs’Kingdom（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> A!Pietro Maximoff/O!Kurt Wagner   
> 有详细性描写，雷慎

【开场】    
少年少女们登上阿尔卑斯山的顶峰，胸口别了一朵Edelweiss*。  
少年少女们潜入亚得里亚海，看Marine Snow*在眼前降落。  
在这之前，在那之后，这块疆土即是Youngs'Kingdom。

 

  
【第一幕 在教室】  
Youngs’ Kingdom——这场由Xavier教授取名的荒诞剧并非蓄谋已久，只是因为一次突发又见怪不怪的意外。  
 原来Erik老师波折许久，还会小心眼……不过只要他的Charles老师开心，他不会真的动气。  
于是现在的更衣室里简直比期末考试的danger room还热闹。紧得不能再紧的战斗服换成了古典礼服，哨兵机器人战斗换成了台词和表演。  
这是在Pietro Django Maximoff拉着跟他懵懂到以为告白是‘美式告解’的‘准’蓝色男朋友（简称’蓝友’）Kurt Wagner去White Castle打完街机，再一次连“喜欢”两字都没说出口，他就砰一下消失的失败表白后第一个月。当他还幻想着自己能变成他手里那本《永恒之王》时，他的准蓝友不小心叫了经过他们身边的Erik Lensherr老师一声：Pietro的父亲，您好。  
什么？？？Maximoff先生被满头问号砸地天旋地转——这准是Scott说漏嘴——那个家伙铁定是因为自己上次在dangerroom看到他跟Jean浮在半空的接吻画面，Jean又来不及脑他而蓄意报复。Pietro只能出了口不长的气，干了手里的可口可乐，打一个十足的碳酸嗝，勇敢面对一次（他应该庆幸Scott没教Kurt叫他岳父，当然Kurt不会懂‘岳父’是什么意思）。可结果比Pietro想象得更糟，他为什么忘记敲Xavier教授办公室的门？！之后这个问题困扰了他将近一周，但是整理好衣服的父亲，只说了一句：  
“不错（not bad）。”  
什么不错？哪里不错？父亲的笑里大概饱含着自己的英姿总算得到了继承，可惜你这口牙不怎么样像我，必须从满分一百分里扣掉二十。不过，身边的小蓝友倒是笑容讨喜，晒出尖牙时，他几乎都想认定这我们M（万）家人，何况他们还能用Pietro才刚开始背字母表的德语流利沟通，这简直让他错觉谁才是亲生的。还好Kurt是蓝色，稍微蓝得有点过头，晚上眼神不好会撞到——所有的重点都偏到西伯利亚了吧！  
老实讲，Pietro总以为这样的场景得等到下一个世界末日，那时他的脸部一个又一个特写，他的眼里充满了纠结和彷徨，就像平日里硬汉如Michael Knight*也有一根或者一排软肋。  
父亲又一次鼓捣着金门大桥，他才鼓起勇气喊：“你是……你是……我是……我是你爸爸！！”——好像哪里不对？！还好这一切都没发生，Pietro光想就出了一身冷汗。在他还浸淫在一场场比肥皂剧和家庭伦理剧里的父子相认更狗血大气的场面时，他被一双大手轻轻拍了肩膀，脑内β波折射出母亲每次提到‘他’时困扰的表情，这份人与人之间的奇妙情感，也许需要很长……很长……时间去体验，用他的计算法，大概三秒吧。但在这之前，就出了这么一桩事情。  
“那么今年的校庆，是一场舞台剧，大家可以自己决定想扮演的角色，但是不能空穴来风。”  
 目瞪口呆是当时所有人的统一表情，就因为某堂公开课大家被脑到了Erik老师穿着白色婚纱的“美妙”场景——事后来自天赋学院周刊编辑部的小道消息，这是Hank老师某种实验药剂的‘副作用’，但真相已不可考。  
 这场剧还被要求加了一个注脚：全员反串——没错，这才是大家目瞪口呆的原因。  
 “我们的世界由Alpha、Beta和Omega的男性和女性组成，但我们应该突性别界限，增强变种人的平等意识。”  
 这理由也太冠冕堂皇？！但是没人敢反对，因为就连最最最保守的Hank老师都兴致盎然。到底是谁带来了这股歪风邪气？最近喜欢穿黑色皮夹克的Raven老师表示，她变身时从来就把自己当做一个精神体，大家不必大惊小怪，好身材源于近日的减肥丰胸健身成果。大家纷纷表示看来有必要去跟Hank老师集体预定墨镜了。  
   
（注释：  
*Edelweiss：雪绒花，象征着勇敢，因为野生的雪绒花生长在环境艰苦的高山上，所以见过雪绒花的人都是英雄。（其实是《兄弟连》的梗）  
*Marine Snow：海洋雪，一种从上层水域落向深海的有机物质，类似海底的阵雪。  
*Michael Knight:《Knight Rider》（霹雳游侠）的男主，Pietro最喜欢的电视剧之一。）

 

 

【第二幕 在大礼堂】  
 公演前的最后一次彩排，礼堂人满为患。参演学生都穿上了戏服，索性不用带妆，让所有男生松了口气，女生们则表示万分遗憾。  
 “Maximoff先生，你现在可是女主角，请你稍微投入一点感情，如果很难做到，想象一下你第一个暗恋的少女，也许她比Ororo更吸引你。”  
 Raven老师左手撑着脸颊坐在台下，打了个哈欠后难得循循善诱，排练刚开始的新鲜感早就被乱作一团的拙劣演技驱散的一丁点儿不剩。在她仔细看了看Hank老师留给她的指导笔记（外带情绪管理）。  
 Petter转动眼珠，自诩想象力过剩，好像光听到“I travel the world And the seven seas .Everybody's looking for something……”时已经迫不及待想收养一只精怪鹦鹉，披上边缘被轰烂的华丽绣花复古外套，顺便跟Fury局长借一只黑色眼罩，手持藏宝地图当一回职业海盗似的。但此刻，只有另外一种颜色在他白色的大脑海洋里扩散，别说当个海盗，他就是只一脚就跌进海里立刻淹死的旱鸭子。  
 他没法理直气壮地反驳：我的初恋对象又不是个少女！只好一把拉过手里托着骷髅的Ororo，多么希望能有一支记号笔，把她的嘴唇涂上一点蓝。  
 “哦！哈姆雷特，为什么你是哈姆雷特！”Pietro顾不上这台词有多串戏，背景音乐配的还是欢快的《土耳其进行曲》，因为他有点不能呼吸，他不知道古装束腰竟然比战斗服紧得多，还在Raven老师的要求下勒出一个弧度——他不想跟Raven老师争辩弧度到底是不是2πr，也不想吐槽曲名叫‘土耳其进行曲’不过是听上去更有异国情调，跟土耳其那个国家一点关系也没有。  
 然而他转过头看他的Kurt，他的细腰穿上裙子比他轻松得多——他开始深切想念搂住它的感觉了。   
他的那只蓝色精灵正穿着小红帽的斗篷跟青蛙王子Jean对戏，也许颜色对比强烈，让他看上去更加可爱了几十分，不，是几百分，快银先生更正道。   
青蛙王子接受到了银色朱丽叶烦人又大写特粗的单相思脑电波，立刻对着他的小红帽说：“只要亲我一下，我就能解除女巫的魔咒，变成你的王子。”  
朱丽叶此刻只想跟小红帽私奔，他多么此刻站在对面的人是自己，而不是一身绿油油的Jean。她看上去比平日里轻松许多，主动把脸凑到Kurt面前，用手指勾住他的下巴，又往旁边“亚瑟贞德”组抛了一个眼色，惹得小红帽害羞地僵在原地。‘圣女贞德’Scott不知怎么回事，脸色刷一下变成了Hank，不，是那个每周都要邮购男装的Hulk先生。顺便，他的眼睛也比平时更红。  
“贞德‘小姐’需要眼药水么？”Scott的不专心引来了搭档Jubilee极大不满，“嗷——！”还没找到石中剑的亚瑟王直接手刀了没带头盔只带墨镜的圣女贞德。

“你的脸庞让我痴迷，你的声音令我陶醉，但最最致命的是，你的鲜血使我疯狂！”  
“亲爱的伯爵，你是蚊子吗？我得让丘比特把你射死，省得你来咬我。”  
“别……美丽的，令人神魂颠倒的女神！咬一口要不了你的命！”  
“走开！走开！”  
最为’和谐‘的搭配只剩Psylocke同学和Alex同学珠联璧合的“达库拉伯爵苦恋阿芙洛狄忒”。  
当然所有组合完全是抽签决定，Jean同学还被安排最后一个抽，所以绝对没有任何作弊嫌疑。  
   
 “女生们都OK了，男生们，除了Alex，其他都留下来给我再排一次：自己对着空气！”  
彩排结束前，Raven老师终于忍不住自己的低气压，把‘此处需要心平气和‘用圆珠笔划掉，给出了最终修订意见。当然没人敢反对，因为她手里的笔已经一折为二。  
 

  
   
【第三幕  在舞台】  
夜幕早就低垂，还未低垂的只剩舞台上的红色丝绒幕布，因为某几个同学还得继续排演。  
   
站在阳台上呼唤哈姆雷特许多次的Pietro已经站地脚发麻，他大概能体会到一点小美人鱼的日常心情。但当他看到Scott一身带了胸垫的铁皮盔甲，一个人摆出要被拯救的痛苦表情，又滑稽地从舞台阶梯上跌下来，深情对望空气，才发现自己今天穿的高跟鞋也挺可爱。    
而Kurt显然是另一对小情侣日常闹别扭的牺牲品。他呆呆站在草丛里，假装寻找他不小心弄丢的青蛙王子。在他眼神终于跟银色头发的朱丽叶对上时，犹豫了半天才走到他面前，用轻到几乎听不清的气音请求：  
“抱歉，Pietro，那个……你能不能暂时当一次青蛙王子，我假装亲你一下？”  
 Wwwhat?愣了一秒的快银先生还来不及笑出声，他眼前的小红帽正用一双水汪汪的眼睛看他，脸颊还因为不必要的羞涩微微发红。Pietro没有回答，而是立刻提着裙子嗖进了厕所，男厕所。   
   
 我是不是变态？！Pietro看着镜子里自己发热的双眼自问，或者……Alpha都是变态？冲掉从鼻子里流出的血，在脸上扑了好一会儿凉水，但毫无降温迹象。   
   
 Pietro在两年前分化成了Alpha。为此他母亲吃了一惊，毕竟他不算身强体壮，也谈不上智商超群，时而调皮时而忧郁，母亲坚信他是一个典型的人格分裂beta（或者Omega）但是他还是成了一个如假包换的Alpha，所以仿佛本能一般，他的潜意识在追寻着他命中注定的莫比乌斯之环。   
   
 现在他非常确定他的情感，自从遇到了那个与众不同的蓝友——他们驰骋过五千年前就存在了的开罗城，不知不觉中拯救了许多同伴，却并不需要互相拯救，然后就在逃出关押变种人基地时那个蓝色精灵砰一下像变魔术一样突然出现在自己面前，也许就是那个时候他明白了什么是一见钟情。   
   
 可有件事却一直困扰着他：Kurt没有分化，在他表白之前以及之后。一个还未成年就告别养母，一直独自生活，除了将信仰交给上帝，什么都不知道。他就好像一个无性的天使，在他看来Pietro的拥抱如同洗礼，圣洁而不带一丝欲念。   
   
他向万能的生物学家Hank老师请教，得到的答案也模棱两可。不管是变种人还是普通人，都会在成年之前分化，没有例外，就好像人的第二幅牙齿肯定会替代乳牙一样。何况，Kurt早已成年，除非……他不是人。感谢万能的Hank老师最后给出一个他研究史上最荒唐的结论。   
   
渐渐地Pietro也不再介意这个问题，Alpha？Beta？Omega？Kurt是什么都无所谓，这一点不妨碍他在月色中追逐那迷雾般的蓝。他想一直一直追，直到他的双眼真的老花到分不清夜色与蓝色。   
   
“你怎么了？Pietro？”小红帽也提着裙子走进来，“没事没事。”银发青年思绪戛然而止，赶紧低头回礼堂，“排练要紧。”   
   
 “那你答应帮我排练了吗？”Kurt砰到门口抓住他的手，“是的，我，我答应（I,I do）。”Pietro觉得自己紧张到好像在说什么婚礼宣言。   
   
 Kurt开心地握紧他的手，蓝色的微凉皮肤贴在Pietro的手腕上让他的心跳几乎停止——这不是排练，不是演习，他的脑内警报器瞬间爆炸。他一把将他眼前红色的斗篷揽在怀中，低头吻住了头上还打了一个红色蝴蝶结的夜行者。

 

 

 【第四幕 在更衣室】  
BAMF！  
Pietro料到了他会随硫磺粉末消失，因为这毕竟是他们的初吻——在他一次次犹豫、表白、纠结后，他选择用最直接的方式表达他的想法。但情况却远远超过出他的想象……  
他们瞬移到了更衣室，在狭窄的空间里一边化成粉末一边撞来又撞去，撞得两人背脊生疼，Pietro才终于舍得放开他。Kurt喘着气，他太紧张了，有些无法控制自己的能力。从蕾丝领口露出的那段脖子到他脑门红透了，尽管他的肤色看上去依然很蓝，但逐渐沸腾的血液和大脑麻痹般的晕眩告诉他一切都不是幻觉。Pietro闻到了一股前所未有的奇妙味道，几乎掩盖掉所有瞬移时产生的硫磺味。那种甜蜜又危险的气味正充溢他的鼻息，渗透到他的肺叶和全身细胞，让他本能地散发出Alpha信息素。  
两种截然不同的味道在促狭的空间里交织成一张网，捕获住Kurt。他无法自控地颤抖着，因为害怕？不……他从未有这样的感觉，这比他第一次在马戏团表演，上台就踢掉话筒，倒挂在空中飞人的秋千上又摔下来最后瞬移到狮子笼里还惊慌；也比被一层层电网困住无法脱身更紧张，但并非类似恐惧的负面情绪……一种更强烈的情感在他身体里苏醒，他的理智脆弱得像快孵化的蛋壳。  
“别……别过来……Pietro……”他用力甩开银发青年的手，手指攀附在更衣室的镜子上，他那丝脆弱的意识正催促他寻找逃跑的路径，腿却完全不听使唤。  
“Kurt怎么了？你怕我么？” Pietro无意识地释放出自己的信息素，身体却退后了两步——他不想，他不想接下来发生的一切不过是一个“意外”。  
“不……不是……”Kurt跌跌撞撞倒在墙边，好像有无数双手将他的身体缠住，他整个人贴在冰凉的金属壁上，才能勉强支撑住身体。他的双腿软得像两团刚摘下的棉花，尾巴垂在脚踝边，抬不起半米，尾骨无力地弯曲起来。脑袋好像被抽空，只剩一种意识在支配他，一股灼热而汹涌的暖流从下腹某处往全身蔓延，烧得他双眼开始变得湿润，金色的瞳孔收缩成一点，喉咙越来越干燥，喘息像蒸汽火车一样热，他不得不张开嘴大口呼吸，獠牙相互摩擦发出刺啦刺啦刺耳的声音。  
“哈……哈……，Pietro，我……我不行了……”他的双眼闪烁着泪光，蓝色嘴唇微微颤抖，他甚至没有一点瞬移的力气，就像只掉进陷阱待捕的猎物。  
银发青年一言不发，他低着头，紧紧捏住自己的拳头，手臂上几根交错的青筋一直蔓延到手背，还在突突跳动。他忍耐着又忍耐……  
“Pietro……Hilf mir bitte（帮我）……”Kurt用仅剩的一点力气求助，但那绵软的声音却是一条导火索，让他眼前的人迅速向他扑了过来，速度快到只在他视网膜上留下一道残影。然后是一记如同天崩地裂的拥抱，Pietro双手从未那么有力，他环抱住Kurt，手指深陷入他的脊背凹陷的轮廓里，撕扯着他背后系紧的缎带，和一层层的棉布丝绸，然后精准地咬住了他的脖子，牙齿钳住那几条血管，几乎要将他的皮肤刺破。啪啦啪啦，破裂的杂音在Kurt脑海里最后一次响起——那是他理智碎掉的声音。  
“啊……”Kurt的叫声在更衣室里回荡，他的指甲只能勉强抓住Pietro背后的蝴蝶结，随着地心引力往下拽。他渐渐感觉到印在脖颈的疼痛变弱了，但取而代之的是又湿又滑的舌尖的舔弄，延着他脖子上错落的花纹到耳后，含住他的耳垂、耳郭直到敏感的耳尖。  
Pietro用最后一丝意志控制自己的身体，但只是Kurt毛孔里散发出的一点点气味，就让他瞬间陷入疯狂。  
Kurt的情况更糟糕，他的爪子扣住Pietro的肩膀，急切地印上他干燥的唇瓣。他从未这样深入地贴近过这块柔软湿润的嘴唇，刚才的吻不过是蜻蜓点水，而现在，牙肉舌尖都吸允到发麻，唾液黏连在一起，拉出长长的丝线，浓烈的信息素混杂在一起，催促着他们融为一体。  
“唔……”  
仅仅是这样的一吻，就让初次发情的Kurt射了出来，内裤和衬裙沾满他的精液，牢牢贴在大腿间，如同浸入粘稠的糖水里，无法摆脱地慢慢被浸没其中。  
衬裙、纽扣，还有该死的绑带，一切阻碍他贴近那具身躯的东西都变得如此碍眼。Pietro粗鲁地剥掉Kurt身上的红色外套，也迅速地解开了自己胸衣，他能肯定自己现在的样子比Hank老师变身后更像一只野兽。灰色瞳孔在更衣镜里留下残光，白色与蓝色的躯体彼此分裂又再次贴合在一起……  
Pietro继续亲吻刚裸露出来修长的脖子和锁骨，手指探进膝盖的衬裙里，摸索到腿根勒住他图腾刻印的尼龙螺纹，将紧贴在他大腿上的白色高筒袜往下拉扯，然后缓慢地延着一圈圈花纹搜寻，很快摸到他腿间的一片潮湿，蓝色的大腿肌肉下意识地抽动了一下——那一秒Pietro真想遵循本能立刻进入，然后他用两秒抑制住这样的冲动，他终于开始佩服自己了。  
他用嘴一颗颗咬开Kurt胸口扣子，它们脆弱地啪嗒啪嗒掉落在地上，衬裙顺势从他骨削嶙峋的肩膀滑落下来，露出上半身；当他低头含住那块蓝色胸口上微微发红的凸起，在他脚边不停撩拨的尾巴一下子紧紧缠了上来，尾尖几乎痉挛般地抖动起来。Pietro湿漉漉的手指扯掉了把裙子撑得鼓鼓的南瓜裤，它一路滑到了蓝色的纤细脚踝。热乎乎的手掌从胯间游移到前方，轻易摸到了Kurt再次勃起的下身，他的肩膀抖动起来，好像在忍耐什么，环住Pietro的双臂却收得更紧。  
Pietro现在觉得自己根本不是什么鬼的朱丽叶，而Kurt也不是小红帽。他是等待亚瑟，还未出过鞘的Excalibur。它很早以前就为他俏皮的小亚瑟蠢蠢欲动，可他的小亚瑟却迟迟不来拔剑，所以他要先一步寻找他……  
Pietro延着那条弧度优美的腰线，掐住了蓝色的屁股，往上揉捏了一把，示意他自己抬起来。Kurt就乖乖转身，双手撑住墙壁，把裙子撩过腿根，弯下腰，让已经开始不断张合的蓝色肉洞清晰地暴露在Pietro面前。那里早就分泌了一些透明液体，让收缩的边缘泛着水光。银色的脑袋蹲了下去，柔软的嘴唇贴住那块敏感的地带亲了起来。  
“嗯嗯……啊……”  
Pietro鼻尖像阿尔卑斯山，高耸挺拔，蹭在他敏感柔软的会阴和两颗蓝色囊袋间，Kurt就觉得自己在山顶的云层里漂浮，身体轻得好像永远在瞬移之间化成细小的粉末。  
Pietro并不想现在就让他射第二次。他直起身，再次吻住了尾音还未停歇的双唇，吸允着他发僵的红色小舌尖，同时两根手指猛地插进了后穴，毫不费力地撑开了蓝色的褶皱。第一次进入极度渴求的内壁就一瞬间层层叠叠涌了上来，拇指抵住有些发红的会阴，Pietro又塞了一根手指进去，即便是进入了发情期，Kurt湿滑的内部还是格外得窄，曲起第二根指节试图将入口撑得更开时，液体不断从瑟缩的入口溢出来，把Kurt有些稀疏的柔软黑色毛发弄得一片潮湿，液体沿着会阴流到了囊袋上，不断滴滴答答往下淌着。  
“唔啊……”抽插了十几下Kurt忍不住射精，深蓝色的柱体顶端像积满雪的山峰，颤巍巍地在半空抖动。只是这点抚慰还是无法驱散体内的渴求，虚脱和持续不断的欲望来回斗争着快把他的身体撕碎。  
“Pi……Pietro……”Kurt的喉咙里发出哭腔，身体本能地往后迎合，让洞口猛地撞上了他的手掌，只希望手指插得更深，来缓解一些热潮。体液从Pietro的指缝里淌下来，内腔收缩地愈加紧密，几乎要卡住他的骨节，Pietro费力又有些不舍地拔出手指，掀起自己一层层裙摆，换上了等待许久的Excalibur，也许比他想象得要壮观，可是这时候谁还在意这些。  
快银的手指插进因为汗水而潮湿的黑色发丛里，轻柔摸了两下，就一把抓住了他曲奇一样卷的发尾，蓝色的下巴跟着高高仰起，颈线条在半空里划出一条弧线，“Piet……唔……”早已充血的深红色顶端终于推开了蓝色褶皱，隐约可见黏膜处殷红的内里正在被撑开而时隐时现，色泽对比强烈到让人头晕。  
“看看我，Kurt。看着我……”  
当遵从这声温柔指令的夜行者吃力地侧过脸，看到镜子中自己的后穴正吞着半根肉刃，快银就一下子插到了底，用难以置信的速度和力度。  
“啊——啊——！”  
肉体的撞击声无比响亮，第一次被粗硬的器官填满的瞬间，内部的嫩肉立刻开始极速分泌汁液。即便到了这样的时刻，Kurt也不知道自己发情了，整个人像被丢进了地狱岩浆般受着撒旦的折磨和蛊惑……当Pietro稍微退出一点，他就希望他下次能捅得更深些。  
“Pietro……再……再里面……”  
银发青年根本无法抵抗一点点诱惑，他强烈地遵循着最原始的匹配意识，密不透风地操着他眼前的人，几乎要将自己两颗饱满囊袋一并填入那条饥渴的穴道里。他的内里就像亚德里亚海，让人忍不住想要潜入更深处，探寻其中的绝妙美景。  
“Pietro！哈……啊……”  
镜子里他们的裙子乱做一团，好像野兽一样疯狂交合，这在Kurt的眼中是一项罪孽，但每次快速而有力的抽插都让他爽得只想尖叫，折磨他的岩浆变成一波波快感在脑海里爆炸。生理性的眼泪从金色瞳孔里不断溢出来，锋利的指甲在墙上抓出深深的痕迹，Kurt觉得自己又要射了，大腿不住地哆嗦，Pietro却在一边抽插时用手握住了他蓝色的顶端。  
“上帝啊！让我……让我射出来Pietro，求你了……”  
Kurt克制不住呜咽着，声音颤抖成狂风吹过海面的波澜。  
“Dear Blue Arthur，让我们去更好的地方……我觉得我们还要花很长时间……”抵住铃口的手指丝毫没有放松，还往更深出按压着。  
“可是，嗯……我……”Kurt感觉到插在他体内的阴茎还在变大，涨得他说话都颤抖得像只蓝色的小蜂鸟。发情期让他全身都变得格外敏感，特别是尾巴，被轻轻触碰就会上下翻动随尾骨卷曲起来。Pietro另一只手将缠在自己身上的尾巴拽了起来，用舌头舔着上面抖动的鳞片，“别……Pi……啊……嗯啊……”白色的液体从Pietro指缝里喷射出来，同时一股股热流不断往Kurt身体里灌注，肚子里面已经全是Pietro的精液，红肿的入口极力收缩，也无法阻止它们从不断结合的地方被带出，缓慢地延着股间的凹陷往大腿根流淌下来。 他全身软在银发青年怀中，胸口因为缺氧大副起伏，脚边是从他湿漉漉的头发上掉下来的红色蝴蝶结。  
“乖，试试用你的尾巴，回宿舍我帮你清理。”Pietro捏了一把被自己耻骨撞得发红的屁股。缠绕住Pietro的尾巴嗖一下放松，末端往上翘起，那片末尾布满鳞片的三角形尾尖便随着弯曲成一个半圆的弧度触碰到Pietro的根部，抽出的瞬间，末端顺利堵住了Kurt自己的后穴。Kurt感觉身体里的热潮终于开始慢慢退散，当将Pietro他整个人抱起来时，夜行者再次成功瞬移。

 

 

【第五幕 在宿舍】  
BAMF！  
碰——！  
Pietro第一次想抗议自己的床有多硬，但他无暇在这样的时刻再抱怨这种小细节，他怀里的人还全身紧绷着。  
“Kurt……还没结束，嗯……还早……” Pietro将他放在床上，把身上剩余的蕾丝裙剥了干净，声音变得低沉起来，就像他们身边的空气，积在半空。  
他抓住那条蓝色尾巴从Kurt收缩着的入口抽了出来，尾尖沾满了体液，一股股白色精液顺着蓝色的皮肤流下来，有些还陷进了大腿上的圆形花纹图腾里，让图案更明显地显露出来。  
因为发情，Kurt乳头也分泌出一些半透明液体，让两颗本就发红的肉粒泛起一层光泽，散发出淡淡的香味。Pietro手指夹住还硬挺的顶端，揉捏着让它们溢出更多液体，他低头吸允住其中一颗，用牙齿啃咬着，在他的胸口留下一个个深深的吻痕。  
“我喜欢你的味道，Kurt，你比任何甜食都好吃。”  
“啊……Pietro，刚才……嗯……啊……不……”Kurt双手推着他的肩膀好像在抗拒，Pietro抬起自己仍旧硬挺的肉刃，用顶部往他胸口还湿润的乳头蹭了几下，捏住他的后颈，抬起他的下巴，把沾了两人体液的凶器插进了那个喋喋不休的口腔，扫着嫣红的黏膜往里面顶。  
“唔……”Kurt不敢咬合，只能长大嘴，让又腥又甜的阴茎一次次进出。每次戳到他敏感的喉咙都泛起一阵干呕，但同样这种刺激让他感觉到一股快意，不断分泌着唾液。  
“Kurt，你不喜欢我们的味道么？” Pietro持续释放着信息素，但Kurt的身体却不再因此而失控，他眼中又泛起一层水雾，低垂的睫毛上沾满了小水珠。另一种Alpha的本能欲望在快银的心中骚动——他要标记他，让他成为只属于他的Omega。  
Pietro从他嘴里抽了出来，Kurt就开始往后瑟缩，似乎是立刻就结束了发情期，急促的呼吸开始平稳，情绪也没有刚才那么失控。  
“这种事……上帝是不允许的。”但身体还是被还处于优势的Pietro拉了回来，他将他的腿高高抬起，往腰部按压，掐住那两条明显的人鱼线，顶端再次捅开他发红的穴口，顶了进去。里面还又湿又滑的，进入实在太容易了。  
“唔唔……”肿胀感让Kurt动弹不能，对于上帝的虔诚在维持他最后一条防线，他鼻子一酸喃喃道：“Kurt是男孩，Pietro也是……不……啊……不……上帝会惩罚我们的。”  
“别担心，上帝先生会理解的，毕竟现在都80年代了，还有什么不可能？何况你的身体可比你诚实多了。”Pietro锁住他的双臂，但进入的力度却温柔又恰到好处，他认真地搜寻着腺体，并一次次精准撞击着，“啊……嗯……嗯……”刚才还有点酸胀的肠肉又逐渐开始渴求被填满，黏腻的液体和收缩的内腔再一次发出邀请，这并非是因为发情而分泌的体液。  
Pietro加快了速度，但这在他看来却像是放慢了时间，Kurt的喘息和动作都凝固了，所以他觉得他们的交媾也变得格外漫长……Kurt眼中的泪水像一颗颗宝石缓慢地从眼眶里滚下来，折射出金红色的光彩。然而快感并未因此减少，两人仿佛在身体相连时冲破了时间的轨道，似无限静止又像穿越时空。

“你的里面喜欢我……它不要我离开……”，Pietro停在半路笑了一下，一点点抽出的时候能看到蠢蠢欲动的炽热内腔不断往反方向收缩而露出两个深深酒窝，随即又猛地撞了进去，像机械棒般高速地耸动起来。  
“它……它是叛徒！啊……太快了……为什么为什么……这种事……”  
“因为我也喜欢你啊，Blue babe，每一个细胞都喜欢你。所以想要跟你融为一体……”  
“别……别说了Pietro……”这话好像戳到了Kurt的心脏，那颗红色的热球加速搏动就快蹦出喉咙。Pietro指着他的胸口笑:“你看，第二个叛徒！”“不不，不会再有叛徒了！啊啊……”Kurt全身被热度和汗水再次笼罩，散发出格外诱人的光，Pietro忍不住狠狠顶上他的前列腺，让他的呻吟又加大了音量。  
“呜啊……呜……”Kurt纤细的腰摆动起来，配合贯穿的频率越发熟练，他的身体里没有热潮，却还是享受这样的感觉，虽然他实在瘦得有些过分，但一对蓝屁股却又圆又翘，被撞得来回颤抖微微发红，银色毛发摩擦着红肿的入口时它不断往粗硬的器官上迎合……滋滋水声和肉体的撞击声充满他们堆了一地教科书、唱片、杂志、还没来得及丢进洗衣机的袜子和内裤以及插了一朵蓝色玫瑰的小花瓶的双人宿舍。  
夜行者的蓝色尾巴顺势缠住正在进出的根部，让他的肉刃再次胀大……  
“唔，小恶魔……”  
Pietro退了出来，抓住那条粘滑的尾巴，翻起Kurt两条长腿，让他跪趴着，掰开臀瓣，朝湿润的入口蹭了几下，调整角度让自己的阴茎能插到更深处。  
“Pietro！！”夜行者的叫喊声淹没在鹅绒枕头里，Pietro只能看到他通红的后颈、上下起伏的肩胛骨。他刚想低头亲吻他的背脊，粗大的冠状体就被再次操开的敏感小肉洞不断收紧，吸入更深处。  
“Fu*king fabulous！想要更多吗？” Pietro低吼着，这条紧致却又湿热的道路简直是天生为他所开，他愿意永远在里面徘徊流连。  
“嗯啊，想要……想要更多Pietro……”  
Kurt清晰地感觉到那柱体上每一根脉络在与他的内里摩擦结合，热烈、刺激、亲密无间。肠液和嫩肉随着性器地反复抽送被翻搅着带出又被送入，蓝色小穴早已湿润晶亮愈发松软，泛起一抹粉色。  
“啊！Pietro，不行了，我要……要……”Kurt的尾巴摇头摆尾地挣脱掌心，缠上Pietro的腰肢，“……好，给你……Kurt，都是你的……”硬挺的肉棒在抽出时停顿了一回儿，让两人都错觉时间停止了，Pietro咬住刚才留下齿印的那块脖颈皮肤，往前发力，挺入羞涩的闭口，一下插入了最深处。海啸般的快感把Kurt从头到脚拍打一遍，全身痉挛着，前后汁液一起喷溅出来，他一下子全身脱力，枯草般挂在Pietro身上。  
后穴的紧缩和体液的冲击让Pietro紧紧拥抱Kurt不愿抽离，两人的喘息在静谧的夜色里发酵。  
等待身体恢复平静，Kurt眼睛突然泛出金光，“Pietro，我……不是恶魔！”怒气从两颗獠牙间喷出来，抗议却还带有一些哭腔。没想到Kurt如此在意这句玩笑话，Pietro立刻抚摸他的背脊道歉， “抱歉，恶魔是我……所以……我还没射完，我还要你……好不好……”回应他的只有在枕头的小波浪里左右摇晃的脑袋，“你不回答我，那我就问问那些诚实的叛徒。”“……别！”蓝色精灵刚转过头，就被银色魔鬼低头封住撅起的嘴唇，悬在半空的尾巴开心地缠住了他恋恋不舍的腰。  
“嗯啊……”Kurt觉得自己好像长了翅膀般兴奋地脱离地面，已经无限接近天堂。原来喜欢一个人是这样的感觉吗？身体再次脱离控制……他又要高潮了……  
“嗯……Kurt喜欢……Pietro，非常……非常……喜欢。”  
Pietro想他大概要精尽人亡了，但是听到这句话时，他的身体就不顾一切反对再次昂扬。  
“啊！……Pietro……不行不行……啊好胀，什么是成结？！唔……啊……啊……”  
只不过到他射无可射后，他也没能成功完成标记，一个被情热冲昏头的Alpha终究要败倒在他的Omega尾巴下，但是好在来夜方长。最后让Pietro伤脑筋的是不单要换两身戏服，更要换一床床单。

“Kurt你在干嘛？” 清晨Pietro抬起眼皮，却发现Kurt正用尖锐的针刺自己的皮肤，他立刻跳了起来，紧紧抓住他的手。  
“每当我犯下一个错误时，就要在身上刻下加百列的图腾。”  
“你犯了什么错误？”  
“昨天……昨天……”  
“那并不是错误，Kurt。”  
他花了五分钟向他的男友解释他已经分化成Omega这件事，以及是思考了十分钟为何昨天没有成功标记他的Omega这件事。  
“我知道了，Pietro，但是……”  
“如果一定要刻，就刻在我的身上……” Pietro翻起T恤，指了指自己背脊。  
“不。”Kurt眉头皱成一团。  
“反正也不会很疼……肯定没有你抓我那么疼。“Kurt瞬间脸涨得通红，”来吧，让我拥有一个和你一样的刻印吧，让我来分担你心里的罪恶感。”  
那天后，Pietro Django Maximoff的背上多了一个十字架形状的纹身，他觉得很好看。

 

   
【终幕】   
表演当天有人投诉更衣室的墙上有六条爪痕，但立刻被匿名者给重新糊了一遍。

  
Xavier教授给舞台剧《Youngs’ Kingdom》写了祝词：   
   
泽维尔天赋青年学院，就像是青年人的王国。也许变种人的能力让你们看到不同的风景；感觉不同的速度；让你们的感官更敏锐，头脑更飞速，但存在这个世界上的一切本该是平等的，男人和女人；男人和男人；女人和女人；Alpha、Beta或者Omega。变种人对于普通人是特别的，但变种人对于变种人亦是普通的。所以，请你们自由而自然地生存下去，遵从你们自己的想法和意志，保护你们的所爱，不要让‘特别’伤害到你们，因为你们本是自然的一部分。   
希望在这个学期，大家学到了更多的知识和道理。在下个学期，再接再厉。感谢在座每一位。  
   
最后汇报表演圆满落幕，虽然除了Alex其他三人分别说错了许多次台词，特别是Pietro，他能坚持到最后已经是个奇迹，因为他觉得自己的身体好像被掏空一般，中间变成了一个黑洞，但是无法言说的幸福感又立刻把这个黑洞给堵上了。

在场的家长都给予了高度评价，特别是坐在嘉宾席上，灰金色短发的男子。  
   
“谢谢你……嗯……Dad。”Pietro许久才憋出最后一个单词。  
“你是第一次这么叫我，谢我什么？”男子并不惊讶，仿佛很早就了然于胸。  
“呃……关于表演舞台剧的建议。”  
“那你应该感谢教授。”   
“……你还会经常来学校么？”   
“如果有人愿意说服我的话……”   
   
   
   
   
FIN.   
 


End file.
